Never Had a Dream Come True
by Hermione-2113
Summary: (Luby Songfic) Luka owes Susan a favor. Little does he know that Susan wants to play matchmaker...
1. Never Had a Dream Come True

((Just a Luby songfic I wrote to keep my spirits up. Big shock, I don't own anyone from ER - or the song, for that matter.))  
  
"Luka, you've got a belligerent in exam one!" Susan called. This was slightly redundant, as they could both hear the patient yelling incoherently at them. Luka winced, briefly touching a hand to his temple. It looked like they were about to have a tension headache in exam one.  
  
"Not another one," she heard him mutter under his breath. An innocent smile crept across her face.  
  
"I'll take it," she offered. He looked quickly up, relieved, and held out the chart. Grinning, she snatched her hand back.  
  
"Not so fast." He sighed, eyeing her warily.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" She produced a sheet of paper from behind her back, and swapped him for the chart.  
  
"Sing that at Abby's birthday party tomorrow." He looked sharply at her and opened his mouth, but just then the patient let out another loud yell. Luka held up his hands.  
  
"All right, all right. If she or Carter kill me, I expect to see you holding the paddles." Her grin widened, and she mock-saluted him. This was going to be good. It would almost be worth dealing with the patient.  
  
"Heyah! Sup, Doc!" She winced. Almost.  
  
  
  
Back in his apartment, Luka scanned the sheet she'd handed him. Unknowingly, he copied Susan's wince. This song cut a bit too close. He sighed. Hopefully, he could blame this on the patient.  
  
  
  
Abby Lockhart scanned the room. This party had been Susan's idea, but almost the entire team had turned up. Except for the current shift. And it looked like Murphy was on his way through Chicago, because Carter (No, John, she told herself) was on that shift. As she tried to convince herself she was upset about that, she heard the music go up slightly in volume.  
  
  
  
Nervously, Luka refolded the paper. Just before the song came on, a grinning Susan had guided him into the only clear space, a far corner. Maybe she wouldn't hear. ..  
  
  
  
"Hey, Abby!" Susan yelled. Scanning the crowd, Luka saw her head come up.  
  
  
  
Startled, Abby looked over. Susan had called her, but it was Luka who seemed to be the focus of attention. A crumpled sheet of paper was in one hand, and in the other - she squinted, barely believing her eyes. A microphone? Luka? As the opening bars of the music began to play, he started to sing.  
  
  
  
Abby's jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
"Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"  
  
  
  
Abby's jaw clenched, and unexpectedly, her eyes began to itch. Why was he doing this? It wasn't that he had a bad voice, and the song was nice, it was just. ..she sighed. It was just too true.  
  
  
  
"I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you"  
  
  
  
'No!' she wanted to scream. 'I'm not your baby! I HAVE moved on! I love Carter! No, John. I love John!' But she couldn't form the words.  
  
  
  
"Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be, 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"  
  
  
  
How it might have been. ..why are you doing this? She thought desperately.  
  
  
  
"I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you"  
  
  
  
As the last verse sounded, Abby found herself mouthing the words. Somehow, she had moved through the crowd, right before where he was standing. She realized that her eyes had begun to tear. He was going to see! But then she looked up. ..and saw that he was crying, too. Neither of them noticed Susan slip back into the next room, neither saw the crowd follow her there.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Abby managed, her voice breaking.  
  
"Abby, I'm so sorry. .." Luka began, but she cut him off, stepping forward, and hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Don't be." She whispered as his arms instinctively tightened around her. "Don't be sorry. You were right. .." 


	2. Merry Christmas, Darling

((A/n: Here's chapter two, finally. More mindless fluff, and yep, it's still Luby~_*. This is a two-parter, the second one should be up soon...))  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
  
Luka opened the door of his apartment, not even bothering to slam it behind him. He crossed the room to a worn sofa and sat wearily down, casting a glance at the small table beside it. Like everything else, it was undecorated, only the calendar showing that it was Christmas Eve, but the telephone atop it had a flashing red light. With a sigh, he hit the 'Playback' button.  
  
"Kovac! Where the heck are you? We're swamped over here, and you-"  
  
With a wince, he hit the button again, cutting off Weaver's angry voice. He was supposed to have been on duty today. He hadn't made a conscious decision not to go in, but had simply turned from the double doors of the ER when he arrived, and walked back home, lost in thought and mindless to the biting cold.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kovac. I'm John Smith, from First Atlantic-"  
  
Another tap at the button, and the telemarketer's voice shut off. There was silence for a moment, then, to his surprise, soft music filled the air. He frowned, looking at the machine. Was this some kind of joke?  
  
  
  
"Greeting cards have all been sent  
  
The Christmas rush is through  
  
But I still have one wish to make  
  
A special one for you"  
  
  
  
His look of annoyance changed rapidly to disbelief, and his breath caught. That was Abby's voice.  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, darling  
  
We're apart, that's true  
  
But I can dream  
  
And in my dreams  
  
I'm Christmasing with you"  
  
  
  
He sank back in the couch, confusion rushing through him. In the months since that night at the party, they had grown, if anything, farther apart. They'd dated, a few times, but she had been unusually withdrawn. In a way, he understood. The last time they had tried this, it had ended in pain for both of them. He'd tried to find the words to reassure her, but they wouldn't come. With all his heart, he had wanted to give it another chance, but she'd backed away. She hadn't gone back to Carter, or anyone else, for that matter. She'd just wandered through the days, aimlessly. Like he had.  
  
  
  
"Holidays are joyful  
  
There's always something new  
  
But every day's a holiday  
  
When I'm near to you  
  
The lights on my tree  
  
I wish you could see  
  
I wish it every day  
  
The logs on the fire  
  
Fill me with desire  
  
To see you and to say  
  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
  
Happy New Year too  
  
I've just one wish  
  
On this Christmas Eve  
  
I wish I were with you  
  
I wish I were with you  
  
  
  
For a moment, there was silence, then, almost in a whisper...  
  
  
  
"I love you, Luka."  
  
  
  
The tape clicked off, and the computerized voice came on.  
  
  
  
"You have no new messages. If you would like to review your saved messages, press-"  
  
  
  
He shut it off, then rose from the couch, pulling on his discarded overcoat.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang, and Abby jumped, despite herself. She'd had the T. V. on mute, flipping through the channels, and the sudden sound echoed in her ears. With a groan, she pulled herself to her feet, then walked to the door, drawing it open.  
  
It was Luka. 


End file.
